Lost and found
by VioletVermillion
Summary: Well, this is 10 years to the future actually in the Duel Academy. What will happen, when a certain young duelist accidently brings back his teachers friend from the past? Read please, summary sux


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. If I did, Yami and Tea would be together, and not 3000 years apart. -.- I mean, come on, why did it ended like that? I cried my heart and eyes out, started coughing and had an asthma attack because of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ending. . It's just mnot right. And by the way, my little Kira died, so I had to buy another fishy or I wouldn't be able to write. Now little Seto and Misa (my dad named them) are giving me the inspiration I need. Ok, enough talk.

Yay:So, u two, how did you like my writings?

Misa: Blob.

Seto:Blob.

Aya Oh, why do I askm if I already know the reaction? *gets annoyed, takes Ryou, drags him to her room and hangs a 'Don't disturb' sign on the door*

'I could use some fresh air' I thought. Syrus and the whole academy were asleep, so I thought I could have some time for myself.

As I was walking down the hallway, I saw a light coming out of one of the teachers rooms. I peeked inside to see why would anyone be up so late (yeah, I know…I shouldn't be up either, but hey…), and spotted prof. Gardner talking on the phone with someone, sobbing.

"…yeah, I can't believe that it's already 10 years since Yami left… I know Yugi, I miss him too… Hmmm, that would be great, then I just need to call up Joey and you call Tristan, and we'll see each other tomorrow at dinner. That's the least we can do in Yami's memory… Ok, good night Yugi. Sleep well." With that, she hung up the phone, sat down, and looked at the picture in front of her. Which was unfortunately in the direction I was. DAMN! I pulled myself back behind the door, but it was too late.

"Jaden Yuki, I saw you, come out! Don't make me report you to the rector!" she said.

So I stepped inside the room, head bowed, waiting for my punishment. But it never came. I looked up, and saw her staring at the picure again, lost in her thoughts. 'What's up with her?' I looked at the picture. Though I couldn't see clearly the faces, I could tell there were five teens on it. Probably was a picture of her friends. You could tell from the look of the teacher's face, that she was sad. Maybe it was something connected to the phonecall she just had. I had to ask…

"Prof. Gardner, you know Yugi Mutou? I think I heard you mention the naME Yugi on the phone…"

"Jaden! You're not just sneaking around in the middle of the night; you'rte even eavesdrop[ong on other peaple's calls! Shame on you!"

"Sorry miss. Gardner, I didn't meant to…"

"Ok, yes I know Yugi, he's my childhood friend. But I'm going to see him tomorrow to remember a friend of ours, who left exactly 10 years ago."

"Why did he left?"

"You wouldn't believe me If I told You the story…" she said with a faint smile.

"Ok."

"Now, Jaden… Care to explain, why are you sneaking around in the middle of the night?"

"Ammm… I just needed fresh air professor… my hed hurts from all the thinking and studying lately… you know, the tests and that alll…"

"Ok, young man, you got out this time, but next time I'm not gonna be mercyful. You can go take a walk in the academy park, but be back in your bed in one hour, or there will be problem! Got it?"

Iyes professor! I got it!" I said, and went outside to finally take a walk.

It was a warm summer night. The sky was clear, I could see all the stars. I decided, to sit under a tree for a few minutes. 'What could have made my favourite teacher so depressed? I wish I knew…' I thought. Just then my pendant (I donno what it's actually called) started to glow with a blinding light. In the nest moment it stopped, but when my vision cleared, I saw a man lying on the ground next to me.

He was wearing clothes, like the ones I've seen in my history book under the title'Egypt'. He was around 25 and had tanned skin. I've never seen hik in my life, that's for sure, but he was oddly familiar…

"Who are you?" I asked immediately the man.

"My name is Atem. I'm the last pharaoh of Egypt, but this place dpesen't look anything like my kingdom… Where the hell am I anyway?" he asked.

'From Egypt, a-ha. But the last pharaoh? What the…? But he looked so similar to someone… Thin it hit me.

"Are you some relative of Yugi Mutou? Cuz you really look like him…"

"Actually I.m sort of… WHAT HAVE YOU JUST ASKED?" he yelled surprised.

"I asked if you were a relative of Yugi Mutou…" I repeated my wuestion.

"Holy… Yugi? I must be dreaming. No. It can't be… I was sent back to my time a long ago… How? How can it be…?"he mumbled.

'Sent back to his time? What does he mean by that?' I didn't understood. I mean, I know that my pendant can do weird things but to bring back someone from the past?

"Man… something isn't right… What's this place?"he asked.

"Well… this is the Duel Academy. With Duel Monsters. In short, these are cards that contain…"

"I know what Dueal Monsters are. Who is the founder of this Academy?"

"Well Seto Kaibe, of course."

"Kaiba… I should have known… Please tell me, when was the Battle City tournament in Domino?"

"Well, about 10 years ago, why?"

"So it has been 10 years since I left… I wonder how are the others doindg… But most importantly, why the heck am I here?" he said to himself again.

'Ten years he said…' that reminded me of what prof. Gardner was talking on the phone.

"I can't help you with that question, but I think I know someone who might, mister…"

"Atem. But you can call me Yami. My friends used to call me that."

"Ok, mister Yami, Let's go."

I headed for the Academy. Actually prof. Gardner's office. Thought she might be still there. As I got close to the office, I noted that I was right. She was still up. I asked Yami to wait outside, until I call him in. So I knocked on the door and stepped in the room.

Prof. Gardner was sitting in her chair, leaned back, staring at the ceiling, clearly lost in her thoughts.

"Miss Gardner?" I asked.

She snapped out of it.

"Yes? Ohm Jaden, it's you again… What do you want now?"

"Well you see… Hm… Ever heard of Millenium Items?"

Her eyes widened.

"Yes, Jaden I had, but how do YOU know about them?"

"Well, you see, this pendant around my neck is one of those Items…" I said.

I could't tell from her face what was she thinking. She looked almost scared.

"I haven't seen one in years… Where did you get it?" She asked.

"Well… Long story. But this is important:m I was taking a walk in the park, when the pendant started glowing, and in the next moment a man was lying on front of me. And he sure doesn't look like he was from around here."

"And you let him wonder around the Academy? Where is he now?" she yelled irritated.

"He isn't wandering. He's right in front of the door."

"Call him in please." She demanded.

So I called him in. But when he stepped inside, the atmosphere in the room changed.

When he came in, my teacher's impression turned from irritated to shocked. She just stood there, mouth half-opened, and just stared at the man who was standing at the door. She looked like she just saw a ghost.

"N-mo, it can't be! It just can't…" she said. She walked towards the Yami guy and stood in front of him. She slowly rised her hands, and touched his face. He closed his eyes while she did that, and tilted his head a little, like he was enjoying her caressing. A few moments later he toom her hands in his, and told her:

"Tea, it's really me. Believe what you see."

'Tea? The ancient pharaoh knew my techer? AND he was calling her by her first name? What was he? Her friend or something?' Then it clicked.

'Ten years ago her friend left, she told me earlier this night. His name was Yami, as I heard from the phone conversation (no flames on my cuz of the eavesdropping!). I wouldn't believe if she told me why her friend left. I mean, if she told me, he was sent back in time, I would really look at her, like she was ready to go to the madhouse. I really would. But now I understood it. Believed it. I mean, my weird pendant thet never did nothing memorable, just brought back a person from the past, that was already once in the present, but was sent back?" (CoNfUsInG…O.o)

"But how…?"She asked him.

"I don't know, I didn't do anything…" he said.

"I think I may know the answer to that one…" I said.

"What?" they asked in chorus.

"Well, when I went outside, I was wondering what made you so depressed earlier when I was in your office, miss. Gardner. And that was when my pendant started glowing, and he appeared out of nowhere."

The Yami guy looked at my pendant.

"I see. Another Millenium Item. Thank you very much."

"Then that means you're here to stay, Yami?" prof. Gardner asked.

"It seems like that…" he said with a smile on his face.

Then my teacher started crying and hugged the guy in front of her. He hugged her back, and that was the moment, when I decided to leave them alone. I didn't wanted to stay, expecially cuz it looked like a soap opera. A real-life soap opera. And I don't like soap operas. So I left for my bedroom, still freaked out with my pendant.

'I mean, if it brought back some pharaoh guy from the past, what could it do to me? Take me to the past, future? Or I'll just wake up one dy and little green pople will look at me, like I was their lunch. I mean, come on, is there a manual for using this thing? How do I controll it?'

I got to my room, laid down, and stoll wondering fell asleep.

Okkkkky, arigatoooou 4 reading, hope u liked it. ^^ (I sure had fun while you were reading it. *ppints to the 'Don't disturb' sign*) Though I really don't know why Jaden is telling the story… I just had this dream, and, and, and… That happened… O.o…

Aya: Ok, Misa I know you can't read, so u don't have to, but Seto, you don't have an excuse for not reading it. U have an A from spelling and reading, so… Tell me how was it?

Seto: Blob.

Aya: Thank, you, that was flattering.

Please R&R, remember, if you like it, I will like you. x3 sooooo…., good night and xoxoxox from

Aya River


End file.
